fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 September 2015
03:21 yp 03:22 *yo 03:22 you done ith feul rods? 03:22 *with 03:23 also, can I call u tmak? 03:23 No 03:23 T, Eru, Makusu, Takada, my full username, Makusu-Eru 03:23 are acceptable nicknames 03:23 hai 03:24 eru 03:24 yes Adegro? 03:24 Wow, there are not many people here tonight. I was hoping Ed was on :V 03:24 yeah 03:25 hay huxly 03:25 :^) 03:25 Yes Adegro? 03:28 Hello? 03:29 * Darkstorm360 sings "cant decide" 03:30 I just realized how much of an angsty teen I am :V 03:30 :V 03:30 dux 03:31 I've got so much stupid hate pent up inside. 03:31 huxly Y U CLOSE SHIPWRECKED THREAD? 03:31 JK LOL 03:31 im not harrassing 03:31 and yo not stupid 03:33 your not hux 03:33 your not a angsty teen 03:34 mangly 03:34 now is not the time 03:34 dark 03:34 I really am though, honestly 03:34 shh 03:34 hux no you are not 03:35 You don't know what goes on in my head 03:35 he is hux 03:35 thats what I meant 03:35 hate is normal man 03:35 IK hes not an angstly teen 03:35 but huxly your fucking awesome 03:35 Hello, my children (cory) 03:36 Thanks, Dark. You're aweomse : ) 03:36 fff *awesome 03:36 OMG IT'S MY FAV ANIME CHARACTER 03:36 hux your a awesome friend 03:36 Cory-Senpai, pls love me 03:36 I am the best anime character. 03:36 I notice you, Hux 03:36 NP its true tho 03:36 * Constable Huxley the Horse dies 03:37 *huxly dies from excitement???? *dark wonders 03:37 I love all, except for those who think that there is a better anime than Cory in the House. 03:37 0_0 ^ 03:37 I am going to go watch and read some sexy animes which are far worse than Cory in the House 03:37 * Darkstorm360 leaves silently 03:37 They will feel the wrath of my electric guitar. 03:37 gtg 03:37 * Darkstorm360 runs like hell 03:38 and K huly 03:38 >huly 03:38 *huxly 03:38 Hux, get the official Cory in the House Hentai, only on Tumblr. XD 03:38 what is cory in the house anyway? 03:38 ... 03:38 * King Cory Baxter swings guitar at Dark 03:38 * Darkstorm360 runs like hell 03:39 PLZ JUST TELL ME 03:39 The best anime 03:39 Okay, I'm off to le incognitos 03:39 is it hentai? 03:39 (Cory) > (kappa) 03:39 * Darkstorm360 hopes its not 03:42 Goodbye, my children 03:42 Spread my anims 03:42 *anime 03:44 whos makin fnaf movie? 03:44 Ooooook 03:44 hey Gfor and pinkie 03:45 I decorated my gamesmaps profile 03:45 im so happy ���� 03:45 Y? 03:46 Tomarow im 10 double digit 03:46 what? 03:46 tomorrow im going to school 03:46 yay 03:46 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1537992 <-- someone join 03:46 I WANT CAKE OK?! 03:46 * Darkstorm360 gives pinkie cake 03:46 happy early birthday? 03:48 * Pinkie Pie Won bathes in the cale 03:49 *cake 03:49 i dont like cale 03:49 What? 03:49 dafaq? 03:54 oh my 03:54 wha? 03:54 Cory in the house is a legit anime. 03:54 not joking 03:54 what is that anyway? 03:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPbtlFVV3X0 03:54 holy shit chat has never been this empty at this time. 03:55 but gfor 03:55 im on a school computer and holy shit! 03:55 3 people? 03:55 4?!? 03:57 ugh 03:57 I hate the Just gold FNAF song 03:57 yet I love it 03:57 does that make any sense? 04:00 http://www.toonova.com/gravity-falls-season-2-episode-15 04:00 ping me only if needed 04:00 im busy watching this 04:24 ded chat 04:24 empty chay 04:24 *chat 04:34 ded chat 04:34 so sad 04:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQGTrLuWc4E <-- good song to listen to when you RP 04:43 *sigh* 04:44 Hi 04:24 ded chat 04:24 empty chay 04:24 *chat 04:34 ded chat 04:34 so sad 04:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQGTrLuWc4E <-- good song to listen to when you RP 04:43 *sigh* 04:44 Hi 04:45 hai 04:46 How are you? ^-^ 04:47 I am back from other lands :V 04:47 im good 04:47 U? 04:47 I am great ^-^ 2015 09 08